


Mimicry

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [10]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella Dragoshi, a second-generation Chinese, had the ability to mimic anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimicry

Ella Dragoshi, a second-generation Chinese, had the ability to mimic anyone.

At a snap, she could change from copying her friend's accent to sounding exactly like her mother. As she grew, her mimicry changed from just imitating accents and speech patterns, to accurately copying actions her friends did.

On more than on occasion, she found herself walking on her toes when she got nervous, running a hand through her hair when she was embarrassed, or stuttering when enraged, even though she had never stuttered before.

She'd fold down the corners of a page when she wanted to quit reading, even though she could remember the page number, touch items on her school desk in a certain order, or refuse to eat foods if they weren't in a certain order.

Her parents worried about a mental disorder, with tens of doctor's visits, all showing nothing but her having an abnormal ability to copy other people, so it was ignored.

As she became an adult, it grew into more of a problem. When taking to a colleague she'd start biting her pencil or turning her mug twice before drinking from it. Her colleagues thought she was making fun of their actions, but her boss felt she was mocking him. As a result, she was fired.

Then she met Dread.

And Dragonelle was born.


End file.
